Ice King
The Ice King '''(formerly '''Simon Petrikov) is the main antagonist (often unintentionally) of Adventure Time. His typical misdeed is to kidnap aprincess and force her to marry him, which Finn and Jake foil every time. As his name suggests, Ice King is also his title, announcing himself as King of Ice. He rules the Ice Kingdom. His magical abilities, including his flight and ice powers, are contained in his crown, and he is therefore powerless without it. His crown is also the cause of his loss of sanity, his unusual blue skin color, his goblin-like nose, his white eyes, and his beard. Ice King is a short, blue, elderly man with unusually pointy fingers, pointy toes, sharp teeth, and a goblin-like nose. He wears a dark blue tunic and has a large white beard that covers most of his body. Though the robe gives him the appearance of a larger man, Ice King's body is in fact exceptionally thin. Despite this, Ice King reveals that he is on a diet in "What Have You Done?" Ice King is rarely seen without his crown; without it he is powerless and he is revealed to have a short length of white hair atop his head. The only time he has been seen in shoes was when he was working out before Slime Princess came to talk to him in "Loyalty to the King." Origin Sometime before the Mushroom War, Ice King was a normal, olive-skinned, dark-haired, glasses-wearing human named Simon Petrikov studying to be an antiquarian (a specialist in the knowledge of ancient artifacts). He had a young fiancée named Betty, whom he referred to as his "princess" and loved dearly. At some point in his career, he purchased a strange jeweled crown from an old dock worker in Northern Scandinavia. After bringing the crown home, he put it on his head to make Betty laugh, but the crown caused him to black out and experience odd visions. As his mind and body became further twisted by the crown, Simon thought himself "too far gone" to find an escape from its influence, though he hoped that he could one day regain his sanity enough so that Betty, his "princess," would come back and love him again. Petrikov had no recollection of what he had done while wearing the crown, though it was enough to frighten away his fiancée. Simon never heard or saw Betty ever again and began to record himself on VHS tape so people would know his story. As time passed, Petrikov would hear voices and continued having disturbing visions without even putting the crown on. Over time, his skin turned light blue, his nose became pointy and long, his eyes and hair turned white, he grew a full beard, and his body temperature dwindled to an unnatural low of 30°C (normal human body temperature is 37°C). Despite these unnatural body conditions and being in a land covered by snow, Petrikov managed to survive. As many years passed, Petrikov became disassociated from his original identity so completely that his only reaction to watching a video of his past was embarrassment at the idea of having once worn glasses. Further proof of his dissociation is shown in "What Have You Done?" when he responds to Jake's accusation of him stealing the crown with, "I didn't steal it. I made that item! Made it with the magic that I stole!" which contradicts the statement made by Simon Petrikov that he purchased it. He is no longer human; the power of the crown not only twisted his mind but his body as well. His species/race is now Wizard according to the writers. In "Mortal Recoil," when Princess Bubblegum was at a risk of dying, Ice king mentioned something about if she dies he would be lost in his own labyrinth of emotions similar to what Petrikov says in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II." Personality Ice King is normally portrayed as disagreeable, and short-tempered, but is more of a nuisance than an enemy and "isn't usually a serious threat," according to Princess Bubblegum. A genuinely tragic, lonely, and sympathetic character, Ice King spends most of his time kidnapping and imprisoning the various princesses of Ooo, in hopes of someday marrying one. Due to his poor social skills, enduring short attention span and arrogant nature, Ice King is unable to woo any of his prisoners and often resorts to a forced marriage instead of the loving relationship he craves. However he can be a loving person as revealed in "Princess Monster Wife." It is possible he is just looking for someone who is willing to marry him. With no companions or friends aside from Gunter, his other penguin guards, and numerous ice creatures, Ice King expresses a continual zeal to spend time with anyone who will tolerate his company, especially his so-called "archenemies" Finn and Jake. In "The Eyes," he takes on the disguise of a horse to spy on Finn and Jake in an effort to learn how to be happy, but fails that as well. He has been labeled a "sociopath" by the Cosmic Owl. Despite Ice King's more common antagonistic role, he plays the part of a protagonist in "Mortal Recoil," helpingFinn and Jake to defeat Princess Bubblegum by freezing her Lich-possessed body; in the mini-episode, "Let's Work Together," he actually helps Finn and Jake regardless of the fact that Finn said to "sacrifice" himself, but unbeknownst of the fact that it also changed his face. Ice King is often misunderstood as being evil, when he is actually quite benign. Despite doing mostly bad things like kidnapping Princesses, and stealing, it can be said that his behavior is because he is lonely, and desperate for companionship and attention. However, in the episode "Loyalty to the King," when he does have the opportunity to marry many princesses, he secretly plots to make an elite army of wives to take over the world with, so his misunderstood intentions may be in question. His crown has made him insane over the years, affecting his social skills, causing him to do bad things, yet friendship, and companionship is all he really wants, but just goes about it the wrong way. Relationships Finn and Jake Ice King has a mixed view on Finn and Jake. In earlier episodes, he would often be annoyed by them and occasionally get into fights with them, usually ending with a humiliating defeat on the Ice King's part. He would also remain neutral to them and even try to avoid conflict with them, as shown in "The Eyes." He seems to agree on the fact that Jake is also an enemy to him at times. Ice King has difficulty keeping princesses in his castle without Finn attacking him and saving them. This is one of the main reasons Ice King usually has negative feelings towards Finn and Jake. However, as of "Mortal Recoil," Ice King has a more positive reaction to them. From then on, he frequently tries to be friends with them (in his own misguided way) and has willingly made alliances with them. In the episode "Still," the Ice King freezes Finn and Jake so they can have "bonding time." In "Hitman," the Ice King makes it clear that he doesn't want to kill Finn or Jake—the most he would do is "punch them in the gut and make them spit up their lunch." At worst, they are battling rivals, as Finn openly disapproves of the Ice King's habit of stealing princesses and causing mischief. At best, they are playful rivals, even friends. In "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," the Ice King is shown to have a locket with the pictures of Finn and Jake. Near the end of the episode, the three are shown snuggled up side-by-side by a roaring fire, wearing Christmas sweaters. Gunter and the other penguins The Ice King 's moodiness in life is expressed towards them. He will portray paternal feelings towards them, often referring to himself as "daddy" in the third person, and can even be understanding to their childlike antics, such as when Gunter was breaking bottles in "Still." However he also treats them as slaves, often seen yelling, abusing, and in "Five Short Graybles" he threw several of them in the garbage and marooned Gunter on a drifting iceberg for his own selfish reasons. Though annoyed, Gunter came back, so the penguins seem to be quite loyal. In "Princess Monster Wife" they are also shown to act in fear of Ice King. Princess Bubblegum Princess Bubblegum is Ice King's main love interest, but it's unrequited love. Since Finn had a crush on Princess Bubblegum, this made it even harder for Ice King to maintain any relationship that will last with her. Finn and Ice King would usually be seen fighting for the affections of Princess Bubblegum in earlier episodes. It seems that he also captures her more than any other princess and enjoys being near her. The reason behind this must be because of his quotes while transforming into the "Ice King," such as when he says, "... and then maybe Betty my princess will love me again." He had a picture of Betty in a lab coat, and Princess Bubblegum is shown in a lab coat many times for her love of science. This somewhat explains his obsession of her. In "Mortal Folly," he even tries to get her attention and marry her, and even tells her that he loves her. However, after she temporarily turns thirteen, he is not interested in her. As of "What Have You Done?," Princess Bubblegum is completely willing to hurt the Ice King if forced to. In "Holly Jolly Secrets part II," however, it has been shown that Princess Bubblegum and the Ice King are capable of being civil, even hanging out, presumably when Finn is around to prevent anything bad from happening. The three were shown wearing Christmas sweaters, drinking cocoa, and watching tapes in a content way. At the end of "Lady & Peebles," Princess Bubblegum creates a new heart for Ice King after disconnecting him from the organic dungeon Ricardio created. Although Princess Bubblegum dislikes Ice King, she does not wish for him to die. She even said "please" when asking him to leave and quit being obnoxious. Other princesses Aside from Princess Bubblegum, Ice King has shown an obsession with all the other princesses. His most common is Wildberry Princess, for unknown reasons. In "Hitman," Ice King states that Lumpy Space Princess and Ghost Princess are his least favorite princesses. This is due to the fact that he cannot hold Ghost Princess with his "love mitts." He also dislikes Lumpy Space Princess as he prefers smooth princesses, as stated in "Loyalty to the King." Ricardio Ricardio was revealed to be the Ice King's own sentient heart in "Ricardio the Heart Guy." It literally left his body to pursue its own agenda. It seems to share the same passions as the Ice King, including the fixation on marrying Princess Bubblegum. Naturally, the Ice King is desperate for Ricardio to return to the inside of his body but Ricardio has no empathy for the Ice King, even beating him up and throwing him into a dumpster to die. Without his heart the Ice King is virtually, but not completely helpless, and will likely die without it after a time. In "Lady & Peebles" Ricardio escapes once again taking Ice King's internal sinews to fashion a body without regard for Ice King's well-being. Abilities ::When Ice King is wearing his magic crown, it gives him the power to control all forms of ice and snow. This includes, but is not limited to, throwing ice lightning, moving ice with telekinesis, creating living manifestations of ice, flash freezing his enemies, and the ability to onset wintry weather on cue. In "Thank You," the Ice King makes a full armor of ice and says that it is "invincible." However, Finn and Jake eventually chopped away the ice.Main article: Ice Powers His beard is apparently animated, operating much like a limb with partial shape-changing abilities, which he can wield in close combat. His beard also forms tiny wings that allow him to fly, although he must have both his beard and crown to fly. Because of his quick temper and arguably slow wit, he isn't able to wield his powers as effectively as he should, but has proven himself capable of swiftly defeating Finn and Jake when amply provoked, as shown in "When Wedding Bells Thaw" and "The Eyes." Ice King can also play the drums, once demonstrating a drum solo, and owns two drum sets, one of which is a green one with "#1 Babe" across the front. The set consists of a bass drum, a floor tom, a snare, a crash cymbal, a ride cymbal and a hi-hat. His other drum set, a red one, is in terrible shape, and smashed to pieces in a corner of his castle. He can also play the keyboard fairly decently. The fact that he has so many instruments lying around his castle indicates that he has a fair amount of musical ability. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades," the Ice King is shown to have studied the Ice Ninja art of Fridjitzu. Aside from his magic, Ice King owns a pair of nun-chucks that uses during the Wizard Battle to "cheat" as opposed to using his ice powers. ::Ice King also possesses a power known as "Wizard Eyes," which allow him to see certain things that normal people can't. However, it also causes him to constantly see strange, freaky creatures. He notably used this power in "Mortal Recoil" when he witnessed the Lich take over the melted body of Princess Bubblegum. In "Mortal Recoil," as in the picture on the above-right, the camera briefly shows the viewer what the Ice King is seeing at the time. It gives the impression that the Ice King is imaginatively, completely' insane. '''In the episode "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," Simon Petrikov says that he saw strange visions while wearing the crown. In "Beyond this Earthly Realm," it is revealed that his Wizard Eyes allow him to see into the Spirit World, explaining that the freaky creatures surrounding him are spirits like Finn when he is transported to the Spirit World. Disguises Nice King Nice King is the beardless alter ego of the Ice King, who appears in "Loyalty to the King." The reason for his existence was the Ice King's choosing to shave his beard, in hopes that it would make him more attractive to princesses after innumerable failed captures. When going out in public in his beardless form, a misinterpretation by Slime Princess when introducing himself ("a nice king," instead of "an ice king") ultimately leads to the princesses trying to court him. He also dubs Finn and Jake his loyal "Nice Knights," commanding them to interview his prospective princesses auditioning for a date. Horse In "The Eyes," Ice King spies on Finn and Jake, disguised as a creepy horse. The horse has a very "un-horse-like" face with ever-staring eyes and a protruding tongue. Its vacuous expression leads Jake to suspect it has a case of "whacked-out poo brain." Finn and Jake try many things to get rid of him. When Finn finally kicks it, Ice King pops out of the inflatable horse costume. According to the Frederator Blog, the design for this horse was inspired by Kate Beaton's ''Hark! A Vagrant comics, which features a similar Fat Pony character. Ice Finn In "Still," The Ice King freezes Finn and Jake with "Freezing Potion A" so that they can bond. One of his bonding activities is better understanding each other's perspectives by dressing up like each other. He knots his robe so that it's the same length as a t-shirt and colors his feet black with a marker to make his clothes look like Finn's. He then wraps his beard around the top of his head and pulls two tufts out of the top to mimic Finn's hat. As the finishing touch, he creates a backpack out of ice to look like Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Ice King is a member of the Organization, but despite his powerful control over ice, he's still incompetent enough for Maleficent to place him with the Sucky Alliances. Padro Lodo, being the sadistic psychopath he is, had a twisted idea. Using one of his artifical parasites, Lodo was able to tap into the fragmented bits that were Simon Petrikov's memomries. The parasite has managed to put together a semi-consciouness replica of Petrikov's mind deep inside Ice King's psyche. The Replica is fractured and incomplete, and cannot cope with the Ice King's already shattered mind. When the Replica surfaces the Ice King becomes even crazier as both persona's mentally fight each other. In this state the Ice King is far more dangerous, but much more unpredictable. Lodo is looking forward to see how this will go in a confrontation with Finn and Jake. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:The Four Loser Teams